


Appetence

by tsukist (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Boys' Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Injury Recovery, M/M, One Shot, Permanent Injury, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: Kiyoshi Teppei's injury ended up ruining his basketball career, and his grandparents died due to old age. His best friend, Hyuga Junpei, took him in. Kiyoshi was bound to a wheelchair and often sat outside alone for hours to watch the sunset, and Hyuga decided to join him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to make this cute and fluffy and soft, but it sort of took an angsty turn (this always happens). Anyway, Junpei x Teppei is one of my favourite KnB ships! I may write some more KnB one shots in the future. Enjoy!

"Hey, Kiyoshi."

Hyuga's warm, familiar hand clasped onto his shoulder. 

"Yeah?"

"You should come inside," the standing teen muttered, removing his hand from the other's shoulder. "It's getting cold."

"But look at the sunset Hyuga." Kiyoshi's tone was insistent yet somehow gentle, which Hyuga could never refuse. Effortlessly persuading him seemed to be a talent of Kiyoshi's. "Just a few more minutes, I promise."

Fully aware that an argument would get him nowhere, Hyuga took a seat on the vacant lawn chair next to the boy in the wheelchair. He couldn't believe him. Plenty of times they had spent hours outside just to watch the sunset, and then when they both woke up sick the next morning Kiyoshi would simply laugh it off.

"Thanks." Kiyoshi smiled at Hyuga appreciatively before adding, "I never had this kind of view from my hospital room. It reminds me of our training camps at the beach, when we used to sit outside with the team after practice and watch the sun go down."

Hyuga shrugged dismissively and exhaled slowly, watching his breath condense then dissipate into the late autumn air. He wanted to tell Kiyoshi that it would be the last time he would give in to such a request, but he knew that he couldn't refuse his friend’s odd interest of something as ordinary as the sunset. Although Hyuga hated to admit it, he found it adorable that Kiyoshi found enjoyment in such simple things.

As if reading his mind, Kiyoshi chuckled and closed his hand around his companion's, giving it a gentle squeeze. He somehow knew that Hyuga was thinking about him and it made him happy. He watched as Hyuga's cheeks flushed a bright red in contrast with his pale skin.

"Idiot. First you have to thank me, and now this? Is it 'Embarrass Junpei Day' or something?"

Kiyoshi's smile only widened with adoration. He knew that a simple "thanks" would never be enough to convey his appreciation for everything his best friend had done for him, but at the same time he loved seeing Hyuga get embarrassed over the simplest things.

"Hyuga."

"What is it?"

"Thank you, really."

Hyuga internally cursed as he felt his cheeks flare up again, but the desire to respond accordingly was unbearable.

"Sure thing Kiyoshi," Hyuga replied quietly, his tone no longer mocking but instead sincere. He absentmindedly stroked his thumb along the back of Kiyoshi's hand before continuing; "People with nicknames like 'Iron Heart' aren't supposed to cry, idiot."

Embarrassingly, Hyuga had caught him. Kiyoshi chuckled half-heartedly and rubbed at his moist brown eyes with the sleeves of his grey hoodie. He sniffed and shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair, which he still hadn't really gotten used to using.

“I guess so," was his late response.

When was the last time anyone had called him by that nickname? When was the last time he had seen Hanamiya, or talked to Riko, or even hung out with Izuki? He had lost track of the months since he quit the team. Basketball was no longer a part of his life because his injury had stopped healing like it was supposed to. After that, everything else seemed to stop, too.

But, in that moment, "everything else" caught up with him.

Hyuga watched as Kiyoshi's soft brown eyes filled with tears. His shoulders shook with frustration and held-back sobs, but as soon as Hyuga pulled him into his embrace, everything came pouring out at once.

Kiyoshi cried angrily, sobbing in spite of the reminder that everything he had ever dreamed of had been crushed by one slip-up; just one seemingly insignificant mistake in his form; his foot work; his step.

Hyuga looked down at the crying boy in his arms, and for a fleeting moment he wished that he had never met Kiyoshi, because Kiyoshi was selfless, and kind, and perfect. Hyuga wished that he had tried sooner, because maybe then they could joke around with eachother, or have sex on weekends, or even just talk like they used to. He wished that he could understand Kiyoshi's pain and anger, and feelings of frustration. Most of all, he wished that Kiyoshi wasn't sad, because people like Kiyoshi weren't supposed to be sad.

Hyuga closed his tired eyes, rested his chin atop Kiyoshi's head, and began to rub his friend's back with numb hands, finding that he appreciated the sudden silence that seemed to envelope the world. He smiled, and kissed the top of Kiyoshi's head. As his heart skipped s best, Hyuga whispered the three words that he hadn't found the courage to speak aloud until then:

"I love you."

It wasn't until that moment that he realized Kiyoshi was fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that this one shot is very poorly written. I will eventually edit this because I am not exactly proud of the outcome, but I thought I'd post it anyway because it's been in my drafts for so long and I didn't want to delete it.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
